


继承人

by Dailir



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Túrin really loves his sister, but actually he was bi, by all means, he regards himself gay, sad to know about it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dailir/pseuds/Dailir
Summary: 一场关于继承人的讨论。





	继承人

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的旧文。

 

       “Dor-Cúarthol——弓与盔之地。”贝烈格侧躺在他们的床上，在图林耳边念诵这几个音节，“其实我喜欢这名字。”

       “但你之前一直装作不喜欢。为什么？”图林知道尽管阿蒙茹兹的深夜里没有星光，但精灵连他最细微的表情变化都看得清。

       “像你说过的那样，这是你统治的土地，却不是你愿统治的土地。多尔露明在你心里永远是个更好的名字，”后半句吐字极轻，近似气音，“何况，你我都不会在这里久留。”

       “确实如此，”图林在黑暗中用一条手臂环住贝烈格，“终有一天我会回到属于我的那片土地，而多尔露明的领主会有强弓相伴。”

 

       黑暗里他们沉默了一会儿，直到贝烈格决定闭上眼睛去吻图林。一个吻结束，嘴唇分开之后他再次开口：“多尔露明的领主需要许多——”

       “我会有的。我会有土地，支持我的民众，我会有……”

       “——包括一个继承人。”

 

       沉默再次降临，但没持续多久。图林用叹气似的笑声填补了沉默。“你以为我没想过这个问题？事实上我早有规划。”

       “先告诉我你的规划不包括让一个不死的精灵继承你的地位。那种事不可能发生，多尔露明能留住的只有你，而不包括我。”贝烈格加重了最后一个词的读音，制造出一些虚假的威慑。就现在，他和图林一起躺在床上的时候，绝不是合适的教育时机，他知道。“我会嫉妒我们的露西恩公主的……我已经开始嫉妒了。”

       “当然不。”图林短促地回答，同时几乎是瞪了贝烈格一眼。“用一座坟墓拴住你——还有什么能比那更残忍吗？”

 

       “一切结束之后，回多瑞亚斯去吧。”

       “你会的，对吧？”

 

       “那继承人呢？”贝烈格搁置了那个问句，抛出另一个。

       “我还有个妹妹，涅诺尔，在多尔露明。她会安全，她会长大，会有孩子。一定会的。她的孩子，哈多的后裔，将会成为我的继承人。”

 

       每次都是这样。当图林谈起多尔露明，谈起他的家人，尤其是涅诺尔——那个既冰冷又火热的青年就消失了，取而代之的是贝烈格不曾见到的，那个敏感的，甚至称得上是温柔的，多尔露明的孩子。

       “她会长大，会有孩子。”贝烈格仰躺着，重复着图林的话，不知是祈祷还是祝愿。

       “她会的。她会和一个勇敢、坚强的青年结婚，会有最优秀的男人成为她的伴侣，我会教育她的孩子——我的孩子——而她将享受最终的和平。”   

 

       “这恐怕不行。”

       “——你说什么！”

       “因为最优秀的男人此刻正在我面前——你，胡林之子，勇敢而坚韧，聪慧且俊美——”

 

       贝烈格微笑着，图林能从他的声音里听出来。

       现在他将阻止这个微笑，用吻。

 

 

 

 


End file.
